I Need Money
by Kantwon
Summary: When you're bored and there's nothing on TV see what Tidus did with his boredom problem.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first FFX fic. In addition, I'm replacing gil with money.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX if I did there would be more sequels for it.  
  
I Need Money  
  
Chapter1  
  
Tidus was in his room laying down and looking at TV.  
  
Tidus: Man I'm bored there's nothing to do.  
  
Guy in commercial: Hey you: (points at Tidus) are you bored?  
  
Tidus: Yeah  
  
Guy in commercial: Need something new.  
  
Tidus: Yeah  
  
Guy in commercial: Wish something exciting would happen.  
  
Tidus: Its like he knows me.  
  
Guy in commercial: Have black hair.  
  
Tidus: No  
  
Guy in commercial: Like stuff that is pink.  
  
Tidus: No  
  
Guy in commercial: And is a girl  
  
Tidus: No (Turns off TV) Man that was a waste of time. Wait I know I'll go on a spending spree. (Searches room for money) Damn I'm broke I'll ask my dad.  
  
Jecht: (Reading paper) I'm hungry but I don't know what to eat.  
  
Tidus: Dad I need money.  
  
Jecht: Didn't I tell you don't bother me when I'm reading the paper?  
  
Tidus: No you told me to stop eating all he food cause you live here too.  
  
Jecht: Well it's official now so go away.  
  
Tidus: But I need money.  
  
Jecht: For what?  
  
Tidus: To spend it on random things.  
  
Jecht: No that's a stupid idea.  
  
Tidus: But I'm bored.  
  
Jecht: Then go earn your money as I did when was your age.  
  
Tidus: But you freeloaded off people and never went to work yet you still were paid and you got a big fortune from somebody for saving them making us rich but we're still living like an average Joe.  
  
Jecht: Who told you that?  
  
Tidus: You wrote an autobiography about it.  
  
Jecht: Oh yeah I remember that. Well maybe you still have money if you didn't spend so much on that chain you brought.  
  
Tidus: But it was on sale and I look good.  
  
Jecht: You don't need any chain to look good you got my good looks.  
  
Tidus: Oh yeah let me tell you that really helps me a lot.  
  
Jecht: Don't bother King Jecht while he is reading is paper rule is in affect so go away.  
  
Tidus: Fine (leaves)  
  
Jecht: Damn I'm hungry I need to get something to eat but the brat left so he can't get it for me. I wish he would come back cause I don't feel like getting up.  
  
[Some random place], A/N: (too lazy to think)  
  
Tidus: Rikku help me raise some money to go but random stuff.  
  
Rikku: Just steal stuff as I do that's why I'm a thief.  
  
Tidus: I don't know its kind of a big risk.  
  
Rikku: Not as big of a risk when I robbed your house.  
  
Tidus: What?  
  
Rikku: Nothing (shifts eyes suspiciously)  
  
Tidus: I need another alternative.  
  
Rikku: Well I can't help you but I'll join you.  
  
Tidus: Ok where should we go know?  
  
Rikku: I don't know lets ask Paine.  
  
Tidus: All right.  
  
A/N: Look for the next chapter to see if Paine can help Tidus with his problem. Read and review please  
  
Holla 


	2. Happended in the last chapter

A/N: Ok I got a couple of reviews saying they want me to continue so I will. Here you go chapter 2 and don't forget to review at the end and tell someone about it.  
  
I Need Money  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tidus: Rikku what are we going to do.  
  
Rikku: Go ask your dad.  
  
Tidus Didn't I do that in the last chapter already?  
  
Rikku: I don't know.  
  
Tidus: Well I'll go anyway.  
  
[Jecht's house]  
  
Jecht: (Reading 101 ways to refuse giving money to your son and how to run him away with a big stick while reading your paper and deciding what to eat)  
  
Tidus: Dad I need money  
  
Jecht: Didn't you ask me that in the last chapter?  
  
Tidus: Yeah I think.  
  
Jecht: Well what was my answer?  
  
Tidus: (Pauses) yes.  
  
Jecht: Hmmm ok. (Reaches in wallet then pauses) Wait no I didn't your trying to trick me.  
  
Tidus: Well it almost worked.  
  
Jecht: Go away you bothering me.  
  
Tidus: Not until you give me some money.  
  
Jecht: Oh yeah. (Pulls out big stick)  
  
Tidus: Oh crap  
  
Jecht: (Starts swinging it at Tidus)  
  
Tidus: (Runs away)  
  
Jecht: Hahahaha works every time.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Tidus: I was right I did ask him in the last chapter  
  
Rikku: Still said no.  
  
Tidus: Yeah even chase me away with a big stick.  
  
Rikku: Yeah I remember when my pops do that to me.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Rikku: Dad do we have to go there?  
  
Cid: Yes because we need to salvage some parts.  
  
Rikku: How are we going to salvage parts at Macalania Lake?  
  
Cid: You mean desert.  
  
Rikku: No it Bikanel Desert.  
  
Cid: Oh well we'll go there after the lake.  
  
Rikku: But there's no one to steal from at Macalania Lake.  
  
Cid: What?  
  
Rikku: Nothing. (Shifts eyes suspiciously)  
  
Cid: Well you'll just have to wait.  
  
Rikku: I hate following your orders  
  
Cid: Oh yeah (Pulls out big stick)  
  
Rikku: I thought I got rid of that.  
  
Cid: But didn't (Starts swinging it at Rikku)  
  
Rikku: (Runs away)  
  
Cid: Works every time.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Rikku: We can ask Wakka.  
  
Tidus: Ok  
  
[Where Wakka lives] A/N: Sorry I forgot  
  
Tidus: Wakka can I ask you something.  
  
Wakka: Yeah sure, but first can I borrow some money.  
  
Tidus: I was about to ask you that too.  
  
Wakka: Well since we can't play blitzball I don't know what else to do.  
  
Tidus: What other sports do we have?  
  
Wakka: Well there's sphere break.  
  
Tidus: Sphere break you have got to be kidding me. Sphere break is like a math class but they try to make it fun.  
  
Wakka: Yeah I know I wonder who came up with it.  
  
Tidus: Besides I'm not that good when it comes to adding numbers in a time limit.  
  
Wakka: Yeah you can't rush perfection.  
  
Rikku: It's just adding numbers not building a temple.  
  
Wakka/Tidus: Shut up.  
  
Tidus: Well if we can get money from it then we need someone who's good at it.  
  
Rikku: Well Yunie won the first one.  
  
Tidus: Yuna. Where is she?  
  
Wakka: I don't know.  
  
Tidus: Thanks a lot Wakka.  
  
Wakka: Your welcome.  
  
Tidus: Lulu where's Yuna?  
  
Lulu: She said she went for a walk.  
  
Tidus: I have to find Yuna.  
  
Rikku: I'll help you.  
  
Tidus: You damn well better help me. (Starts running)  
  
Rikku: Wait for me. (Follows Tidus)  
  
Wakka: Should we help?  
  
Lulu: I don't know Tidus can is stronger then he looks.  
  
Wakka: Yeah it's Square Enix fault for making him act that way in FFX.  
  
Lulu: Yeah lets go watch TV.  
  
Wakka: Ok.  
  
(Lulu/Wakka go inside to watch TV)  
  
A/N: Will Tidus and Rikku find Yuna? Find out in the next chapter etc blah, blah, blah. However, it is Square Enix fault for making Tidus like that.  
  
Now review and tell someone about it. 


End file.
